Beautiful stranger
by Virdiana
Summary: court Clexa modern: Une belle blonde un peu trop sage décide de changer de vie. Un soir elle sort en boîte avec ses amies et tombe sur une belle inconnue. Rien ne l'empêche de s'amuser un peu avec elle, n'est ce pas? (Attention aux âmes sensibles, scènes de sexe torrides en perspective )
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous! voici une petite histoire qui se composera de très peu de chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plaira ;)**

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Mettre un point final à ma vie à Seattle n'a pas été de tout repos, une véritable boucherie.

Pour être honnête c'est un peu de ma faute. J'ai dis adieu à tout ce qui composée ma vie sans un regard en arrière. En une semaine j'ai vendu mon appartement, quitté mon boulot et largué mon insipide petit ami, Finn.  
J'ai bien sûr rassuré mes parents sur-protecteurs. Bon j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur qu'ils me fassent interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique si je ne l'avais pas fait.

Je suis à l'aéroport, mon ticket en main direction New-York. J'appelle ma meilleur amie pour la prévenir de mon arrivé.

 _-Raven ? Je pars pour New-York, j'espère que ça tient toujours pour le job et ta proposition de colocation ?_

J'entends le cri surexcité que pousse mon amie, à m'en vriller les tympans. Elle m'assure que tout est ok.

 _-Et...Finn ? Il vient avec toi ?_ Me demande-t-elle, incertaine.

 _-Non, c'est fini. Je l'ai quitté._

 _-Ha bah c'est pas trop tôt !_ S'exclame Raven.

Ma meilleur amie est ravie pour moi, ça s'entend. Je sais qu'elle a du mal avec lui, en même temps c'est normal, c'est un peu son ex aussi en même temps...  
Elle ne me pose pas plus de questions, elle sait que je lui raconterais tout autour d'un verre. J'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver à New-York et de prendre un nouveau départ.

Je monte dans l'avion impatiente de laisser toute mon ancienne vie derrière moi.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

- _Tu mets cette foutue robe bleue ou je te tue !_ Me menace Octavia, une ravissante brune avec un tempérament de feu.

Nous sommes dans mon nouvel appartement à New-York que je partage avec ma meilleur amie Raven, deux mois après la meilleur décision de ma vie, un samedi soir. Octavia travaille dans la même boîte de télécommunication que Raven et moi. Nous avons rapidement sympathisées et maintenant nous sommes toutes les trois inséparables.

Devant le miroir de ma chambre, je tire sur la minirobe bleue nuit que veulent me faire porter mes deux folles d'amies. Sans rire, elle est microscopique. Mes jambes, dont on voit quasiment l'intégralité, sont d'une blancheur à faire peur. Je n'ose croire que je vais montrer CA ce soir. J'aurais du prendre un peu plus le soleil au lieu de me renfermer dans le travail. On voit le résultat, je ressemble à un vampire. Déjà que de base je n'ai pas la peau très hâlée, que voulez vous c'est l'inconvénient quand on est aussi blonde que moi, mais là c'est vraiment inquiétant.  
Je regarde une nouvelle fois ma tenue, ma robe me couvre à peine tellement elle est courte mais ce n'est rien comparé au décolleté, avec ma poitrine assez généreuse c'est carrément indécent, mes formes sont parfaitement moulées par le tissue soyeux. Cette robe est bien trop voyante. Je me gifle intérieurement quand je me rends compte que c'est exactement le genre de commentaire qu'aurait fait Finn, mon ex. N'empêche, même si l'idée d'aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il penserait me plaît, je ne peux m'empêcher de constater qu'il aurait raison.

 _-Donne moi une seule bonne raison de porter ce truc !_

Raven apparaît dans ma chambre, une robe rouge absolument renversante voltigeant à chacun de ses pas.

- _Tu es super sexy Clarke ! On va boire et danser, montrer ses jambes c'est quand même un peu la base ma belle._ Dit-elle, sûre d'elle avec un clin d'œil.

- _Non mais cette robe remonte jusqu'en haut de mes cuisses ! J'en suis encore à « fraîchement séparée » je te rappelle._

- _Bah justement, passe à « fraîchement baisée » ça ne peut que te faire du bien._ Réplique Raven, caricature de la latina qui n'en à rien à faire de ce qu'on pense d'elle et de sa grande gueule.

J'entends Octavia retenir un rire alors que moi je suis juste choquée par ses mots crus.

 _-Ce que Raven essaye de te dire, assez maladroitement, c'est que Finn c'est du passé et que trouver quelqu'un te ferait peut être du bien._ Tente de tempérer Octavia

 _-Oui voilà, en plus il y aura pleins de filles le cul à l'air donc tu n'auras rien d'une extraterrestre avec cette robe si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. On va en boîte, pas dans un couvent._ Rajoute Raven.

Je hausse les épaules et me dis que finalement, elles n'ont pas tord. Après tout je sors pour m'éclater et peu importe ce qu'aurait pu penser mon connard d'ex. Maintenant je suis à New-York et je compte bien en profiter. En plus c'est vrai que je suis assez sexy avec cette robe finalement.

La boîte de nuit est sombre. Le bruit est assourdissant. Il y règne une chaleur étouffante mais ça m'est égale, je suis contente d'être ici avec mes amies. Le dance-floor est noir de monde, une multitude de corps se pressent les uns contre mes autres plus ou moins innocemment. Mon regard se perd dans la foule et je crois même distinguer un couple faire plus que danser. J'espère que je me trompe...en fait non, je m'en fiche ils peuvent bien s'envoyer en l'air sur la piste de danse si ça leur chante, Finn les aurait jugé, je ne ferais pas la même chose.

Octavia et Raven semble être dans leur élément, nul doute que ce n'est pas leur première fois dans un tel endroit. J'ai honte d'avouer que pour moi ça l'est. Je suis bien plus habituée aux soirées cocktail bons chics bons genres. Les événements mondains barbants en compagnie de mes parents et de Finn. Je réalise que je suis entrain de me débarrasser de ma vie morne à Seattle pour vivre les nuits endiablées de New-York. C'est parfait.

Nous avons eu la chance de trouver une table en arrivant. Nous avons enchaîné les shooter sans nous soucier de rien d'autre que de s'amuser. Cela explique que lorsque je quitte notre table, laissant mes amies discuter tranquillement, pour me diriger vers le bar, je tangue fortement.

Je cris un « s'il vous plaît » pour attirer l'attention du barman qui n'en a rien à faire de moi, trop occupé qu'il est à draguer deux petites brunes avec un air de ressemblance. Des sœurs sûrement, c'est un peu clicher. Un autre barman ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Ok je suis d'accord, la boîte est bondée et son collègue n'en à rien à cirer, mais je suis au bar depuis plusieurs minutes et il ne m'a même pas remarqué. Je m'égosille en frappant du poing sur le bar pour le faire réagir.

 _-Je crois qu'il fait exprès de t'ignorer princesse._ Me chuchote à l'oreille une voix pleine de sensualité.

Je sursaute de surprise et regarde derrière mon épaule. Une magnifique brune aux yeux verts intenses me regarde avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Lèvres dont je ne peux détourner le regard tant elles m'attirent. Charnues à souhait, j'ai envie de les mordre. Heu...QUOI ? Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi.

 _-Il ne faut jamais crier sur un barman princesse. En plus il sait déjà ce que tu vas prendre et Ryder n'aime pas faire les cocktails de fille._ Poursuit la belle inconnus avec sa voix envoûtante, aussi chaude que du chocolat fondu.

Je me donne une claque mentale lorsque je réalise la direction que prennent mes pensées. Houla, je dois avoir bu plus que je ne pensais. Néanmoins, même si ma raison me crie de ne pas prêter attention à cette brune sexy, j'ai une irrépressible envie de jouer un peu avec elle.

 _-Et comment sais-tu ce que je compte commander?_ je lui réponds avec une voix légèrement aguicheuse sans même m'en rendre compte.

Elle sourit de même que moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle a un sourire magnifique. Je sais que je suis complètement ivre, en même temps, si j'avais été sobre, jamais je n'aurais osé adresser la parole à cette fille. Je l'aurais tout simplement ignoré.

- _J'ai peut être commandé une pinte de bière qui sait._ Je rajoute en voyant qu'elle ne répond pas. Elle se contente de m'observer, une lueur indéfinissable au fond des yeux.

 _-Heum...je ne crois pas. Je t'ai vu commander des petits verres roses toute la soirée._ Répond-elle, fière de m'avoir coincé.

Elle m'a donc regarder toute la soirée ? Malgré moi, cette pensé m'excite. J'aime savoir que cette inconnue n'a pas détaché son magnifique regard vert de moi. Je pivote sur mes talons et elle suit mon mouvement, gardant son corps presque collé au mien. J'aime cette proximité, j'ai envie de la toucher, savoir si sa peau est aussi douce qu'elle semble paraître.

Je vois du coin de l'œil le barman s'approcher de nous.

 _-Trois doigts de Bere Barley, et serre la demoiselle, tu l'as fait attendre._ Demande posément l'inconnue avec sa voix si sexy.

Je crois que je mouille rien qu'en entendant sa voix, je suis vraiment en manque de sexe. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour expliquer mon comportement.

Elle se tourne vers moi avec un sourire diabolique aux coins de ses lèvres, à se damner.

 _-Combien de doigts pour toi princesse ?_

Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête et l'adrénaline parcourt mon corps.

 _-Que viens-tu de dire ?_ Je demande d'une petite voix pour m'assurer que je ne suis pas folle.

Elle revêt une expression sage, son visage angélique me fait un effet fou.

 _-Est-ce que tu viens de m'offrir trois doigts ?_ J'ajoute pour la pousser à me répondre. Même si j'ai maintenant conscience du fait qu'elle parle d'alcool, je ne peux pas me retenir d'imaginer autre chose de bien moins innocent.

Elle se met à rire, un rire incroyable qui me retourne. Elle pose une main sur le bar, main que j'imagine déjà parcourir mon corps en feu. Heum...alerte ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse.

 _-Je pense que deux devrait suffire pour l'instant princesse._ Me taquine-t-elle.

Ses yeux sont rieurs, elle se tient près de moi mais pas trop pour ne pas me faire fuir je suppose.

 _-C'est un sous-entendu ?_ Je demande, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

Mais elle se contente une nouvelle fois de rire. Le barman attire alors mon attention pour me demander ce qu'il me sert. Je détourne la tête à regret et lui demande trois Cosmopolitan. J'ignore son soupire d'ennui pour me concentrer sur ma belle étrangère.

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus regardé une autre personne que mon copain. Finn a toujours été très fort pour ce genre de situation mais malheureusement pour moi, je ne sais plus flirter. Non pas que j'ai réellement su un jour d'ailleurs. J'essaye de repérer mes amies, peut être qu'elles pourraient me venir en aide.

 _-Tu es plutôt mignonne. Tu ne me semble pas familière de ce genre d'endroit je me trompe ?_ Me questionne-t-elle semblant avoir perçu mon malaise.

- _Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre..._

 _-Bien, je te rassure. C'est un compliment._ Me dit l'inconnue d'une voix douce. _Pourquoi trimballe tu tous ces verres ?_

 _-Soirée entre filles._ Je réponds en pointant du doigt mes amies qui se déhanchent sur le dance-floor.

 _-Donc...il y a peu de chance que tu accepte de finir la soirée avec moi, n'est ce pas ?_ Questionne la belle brune avec une petite moue déçue qui me fait chavirer.

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour effacer cette déception sur son visage. Je réalise finalement ce qu'elle a dit.

 _-Je...quoi ? Oui! Enfin non, je ne peux pas._

 _-C'est vraiment dommage._

 _-Mais...on vient à peine de se rencontrer !_ Je m'exclame, choquée par tant de franchise. Bon d'accord, j'ai eu des pensés impures depuis qu'elle m'a adressé la parole mais ce n'est que cela, des pensés.

 _-Pourtant je ressens déjà l'envie urgente de te dévorer._ Elle réplique avec un sourire goguenard.

Je suis sans mot. En même temps je suis censée répondre quoi à ce genre de chose ? D'autant plus que ses mots, prononcés avec sa voix si sensuelle, me rendent dingues d'envie. J'ai réellement senti une vague de désir. Je chancelle sur mes jambes, mais je ne peux pas affirmer à cent pour cent que c'est à cause de l'alcool. Elle pose la main sous mon coude pour me stabiliser et son contact m'électrise. Sa paume est chaude, sa peau douche. Je n'ai qu'une envie, sentir cette main vagabonder sur mon corps. Je l'observe dans son entièreté pour la première fois. Plus grande que moi, elle doit mesurer presque 1m80. Elle porte une jupe courte moulante et une chemise en satin de la même couleur. Elle est fine mais musclée, mon regard remonte jusqu'à son visage et se bloque sur ses lèvres. Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur celles-ci et je comprends qu'elle a bien saisi que je la matais effrontément. Je rougis violemment et heureusement pour mon amour propre elle ne fait aucun commentaire.

 _-Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant...je veux dire, partir avec une étrangère trouvée dans une boîte. Je suis avec mes amies ce soir et je ne compte pas partir maintenant._ Je lui explique.

Elle acquiesce, souriant toujours, une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux. Comme si elle avait accepté un défi. Puis s'éloigne de moi, me laissant étrangement vide.


	2. chapitre 2

**Bonjour! voici la suite, je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'écrivais un autre chapitre ou non. J'espère que mon chapitre vous plaira. Mais je vous préviens, chapitre assez hot ^^**

 **Spéciale dédicace à ma chérie à qui j'ai pensé lorsque j'écrivais hihi (me tape pas^^)**

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Octavia et Raven sont revenues à notre table, épuisées et en âge. Je leur tends leur verre et chacune porte un toast.

- _J'ai rencontré une fille sexy au bar, mais genre super chaude._ Je dis d'une traite à mes amies sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Octavia me regarde avec des yeux ronds et Raven se frotte les mains, toute contente.

 _-On peut savoir ce que tu fous à te taper des verres avec nous au lieu de te la taper elle ?_ Rigole Raven.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne vais pas lui dire que je me suis dégonflée en les utilisant comme prétexte. Je secoue la tête avec un sourire puis je hausse les épaules. Je décide d'entraîner mes amies sur la piste de danse plutôt que de m'expliquer. Elles ne sont pas dupes de mon esquive mais se laissent faire.

Nous nous déhanchons sur la piste au rythme de la musique. Mes amies sautillent autour de moi comme des folles. Je me lâche complètement avec elle, l'alcool aidant sans doute.  
Une bonne demie-heure passe ainsi, sans que je ne pense à rien d'autre que m'amuser jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que des yeux verts sont braqués sur moi. Mon inconnue m'observe dans l'ombre juste à côté de la piste de danse. Nos regards se croisent pour ne plus se lâcher. Que je la surprenne entrain de me regarder n'a pas l'air de la décontenancer plus que cela. Elle a dû ne pas me quitter des yeux depuis notre petite discussion. Étrangement, imaginer cela m'excite. J'ai chaud d'un coup, ma poitrine me brûle et cette brûlure descend jusqu'à mon bas ventre. Elle lève son verre vers moi puis le boit cul sec.

Mes yeux se ferment, j'ai envie de danser pour elle. Je veux sentir son regard me caresser pendant que je bouge juste pour elle. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi sexy de toute ma vie. Je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle veut me dévorer. Qu'est ce que ça signifie exactement ? J'imagine sa bouche partout sur moi, ses lèvres si pulpeuses sur mes seins. Puis une autre image me vient, elle, son visage entre mes cuisses. Je lève les bras en l'air en dansant avec plus de sensualité. Je sais que ma robe remonte sur mes cuisses presque nues, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. En fait, j'ai envie qu'elle regarde. Je souris les yeux toujours fermés imaginant qu'elle m'observe. Voir qu'elle pourrait partir serait trop déprimant. Je me laisse aller, revoyant ses yeux verts, son sourire sexy. Ressentant sa main douce sous mon coude. Repensant au mot qui tourne dans ma tête, « dévorer ».

 _-Non de dieu ma belle ! Tu as le feu ce soir, regarde autour de toi !_ Me crie Raven en rigolant.

Je m'exécute et voit ce qu'elle a voulu dire. Un cercle s'est formé autour de nous, beaucoup ont les yeux rivés sur moi. Mon regarde se dirige là ou se trouve mon inconnue. Correction, là où elle se trouvait. La déception m'envahis. J'ai besoin d'air. Je quitte la piste danse en m'excusant auprès de mes amies, prétextant devoir me rendre aux toilettes. Je me faufile parmi les corps. Je monte à l'étage de la boîte, j'atteins un petit balcon loin des regards indiscrets. Enfin un peu seule.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Après une grande inspiration, je m'apprête à quitter ma cachette lorsque je heurte quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Nous avons été proches au bar, mais pas comme cela. Nos corps sont pressés l'un contre l'autre, mon visage dans son cou. Je sens son odeur, un parfum de fruit rouge et quelque chose de plus...riche, une senteur incroyablement excitante.

 _-Salut princesse._ Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je fais de même.

 _-Salut l'étrangère._

 _-Je t'ai regarder danser._ Je devine son sourire plus que je ne le vois.

 _-Je t'ai vu me regarder. Tu es une voyeuse, pourquoi n'es tu pas venue me rejoindre ?_ Je demande, taquine.

 _-Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu voulais que je vienne danser avec toi, il m'a plutôt semblé que tu voulais que je te regarde, non ?_

Bien sur, elle a raison. J'avale ma salive, déstabilisée. Je suis incapable de me détourner de ses yeux verts envoûtants. Elle m'hypnotise.

 _-Sais-tu à qu'elle point te regarder m'a fait mouiller, princesse ?_ Me demande-t-elle d'une voix rauque et basse.

Je cligne des yeux, encore une fois je suis surprise par tant de franchise.

 _-Tout ça parce que tu m'as regardé danser ?_

 _-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu es excitante lorsque tu danse. Tu te donne toujours autant ?_ Sa voix suave me caresse, me procure des frissons.

 _-Jamais autant._ Je réponds honnêtement.

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire, puis pince ses lèvres, pensive.

 _-Viens chez moi._ Me propose-t-elle.

 _-Non._

 _-Viens dans ma voiture._

 _-Non. Il y a zéro chance pour que je quitte cette boîte avec toi, l'étrangère._ La situation m'amuse, j'aime son assurance et sa persistance.

 _-J'ai envie de te toucher, de te caresser._

Sa dernière réplique provoque un feu intérieur. Je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que je n'en ai pas envie. Je le veux moi aussi. J'ai fantasmé sur ça depuis que j'ai vu sa main poser sur ce satané bar. Et après tout, ce serait si terrible que cela d'accepter ?

Je la prends par le bras et la tire vers moi, dans mon petit coin discret, loin de la foule qui dansent juste en dessous de nous. Seule une vitre arrivant à hauteur de la taille nous empêche de tomber.

 _-Ok, fais le ici._ Je la provoque.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois en retour, je vois bien que la situation l'amuse. Elle hoche la tête et passe un doigt le long de ma clavicule. Je passe mes mains autour de son cou et la rapproche encore de moi. Elle se laisse faire et se penche vers moi. Nos lèvres se touchent presque. Ce baiser, j'en ai rêvé, je l'ai imaginé plusieurs fois mais la réalité surpasse tout lorsqu'elle pose sa bouche sur la mienne. Elle parvient à allier douceur et brutalité dans son baiser. Sa langue effleure mes lèvres, je l'entends gémir lorsque je la laisse entrer et mêler nos deux langues. Un combat sensuel commence mais elle y met fin trop rapidement. Elle me mord la lèvre inférieur ce qui a le don de me faire fondre. Elle s'éloigne à peine de moi, juste assez pour murmurer une question.

 _-Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

 _-Pas de nom._

 _-Et comment vas-tu m'appeler quand tu seras sur le point de jouir ?_

Je ne réponds pas et l'embrasse à nouveau. Cette simple évocation me rend toute chose. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches puis passent à mon dos. L'une reste sur mes reins tandis que l'autre remonte, provoquant des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Sa main vient se perdre dans mes cheveux blonds qu'elle tire légèrement pour me faire comprendre de pencher la tête sur le côté. J'obéis et je sens aussitôt ses lèvres sur mon cou.

 _-Je me suis faite jouir toute seule pendant un an. Compte-tu remédier à cela ?_ Je demande en laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'elle mordille mon cou.

 _-Tu es consciente de ce que l'on va faire ?_ Me demande-t-elle, cherchant à s'assurer que je suis consentante. Je hoche la tête mais cela ne lui suffit pas. _Dis le, parce qu'une fois que j'aurais commencé je n'arriverais plus à m'arrêter._

Elle est tout à fait sérieuse, elle me laisse une dernière porte de sortie. Mais j'en ai envie, j'ai envie d'elle. Un oui rauque sort de ma bouche. Elle me sourit alors, contente de ma réponse.

Elle me retourne et me presse contre la rambarde. Je contemple la masse de corps qui s'agitent en contrebas. Une main sur ma hanche, l'autre se balade le long de mon dos, elle descend jusqu'à ma cuisse et remonte ma robe. Mon inconnue caresse mes fesses puis se faufile entre mes cuisses légèrement écartées. Le côté délicat de la situation, après tout je me fais caresser par une inconnue juste au dessus d'une marrée humaine, ne me dérange pas. Je me cambre contre sa main.

 _-Tu es trempée princesse._ Murmure-t-elle à mon oreille. _Qu'est ce qui te plaît autant ? Savoir ce que nous faisons ? Où alors la peur d'être surprise ? Le fait que je sache que tu as fantasmé sur moi pendant que tu dansais rien que pour moi ?_

Je ne réponds pas, j'en suis incapable. Sa voix m'ensorcelle. Je gémis lorsque d'un coup sec elle déchire ma culotte. Je sens alors la peau nue de sa main entre mes cuisses. Un soupire de plaisir m'échappe lorsqu'elle me pénètre d'un doigt.

 _-Mouillée comme tu es, je suis sûre que tu pourrais prendre ces fameux trois doigts dont on parlait plus tôt._ Glousse-t-elle en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois dans le cou tout en dessinant lentement des cercles sur mon clitoris, lentement, me rendant folle d'excitation.

 _-S'il te plait..._ Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'elle m'ait entendu. Je suis perdue dans les sensations qu'elle me procure.

Soudain, sa main me quitte et je sens comme un vide. Elle me retourne une nouvelle fois, face à elle cette fois-ci.

 _-Je veux que tu me regarde lorsque je te baiserais_. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et je le vois, ce besoin de me voir m'abandonner.

Elle passe ses mains sous mes cuisses et me soulève. Je m'agrippe à son cou, surprise par sa force. J'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour plus de stabilité. Elle m'adosse contre le mur non loin de nous. Je sens son bassin se presser contre mon entrejambe humide. Elle entame une lente danse sensuelle toute contre moi, le frottement m'excite encore plus, ma respiration est saccadée. Son visage est dans mon cou, m'embrassant, me léchant, par moment je sens ses dents contre ma peau tendre et des ondes de plaisirs parcourent tout mon corps. Je me demande brièvement depuis quand je suis aussi libérée et audacieuse, mais cette pensé me quitte aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Ce soir, je veux seulement profiter.

 _-Quelqu'un pourrait venir à tout moment et nous voir_. Le son de sa voix me fait gémir une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai jamais été aussi excitée de ma vie, elle me rend totalement dingue.

L'une de ses mains se déplacent sur ma cuisse pour ensuite venir se poser pile là où j'en ai envie. Un cri m'échappe lorsqu'elle me pénètre. Rapidement, un second doigt rejoint le premier mais ce n'est pas assez, j'en veux plus.

 _-Encore !_

Ma brune s'exécute me donnant ce que je veux. Elle cale ses mouvements sur ma respiration et mes gémissements, je n'arrive plus à me retenir. Je n'en ai rien à faire d'être discrète, c'est juste trop bon pour que je m'en soucie. Ses doigts sont de plus en plus rapides, c'est comme si elle savait exactement comment et où me toucher. Je sens l'orgasme monter, je ne vais pas tarder et mon inconnue s'en rend compte.

 _-Ouvre les yeux, princesse, regarde moi._ Me m'ordonne-t-elle.

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit, je ne contrôle plus mon corps ni mes soupires de plaisir. Ses yeux verts ont tourné au noir tellement ses pupilles sont dilatées par le désir. Mon corps se tend et un râle de plaisir se fait entendre. Je la regarde lorsque je jouis enfin.

Je suis complètement vidée, mon étrangère me maintient contre elle de longues minutes. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Lorsque je suis sûre de pouvoir tenir debout, je lui fais comprendre de me lâcher.

 _-J'espère avoir réussi à te rendre service princesse._ Me dit-elle avec une expression satisfaite.

 _-Ho oui ne t'en fais pas, mais maintenant c'est à mon tour._ Je réponds avec un clin d'œil.

 _-Je suis toute à toi alors._

Je ne perds pas de temps et la plaque à mon tour contre le mur. J'ai envie de la goûter, tout en elle m'obsède, mais son odeur...elle m'enivre. Je veux savoir si elle a aussi bon goût que je me l'imagine.

Je défais un à un les boutons de sa chemise révélant peu à peu sa poitrine qui me donne l'eau à la bouche. Je ne la lui retire pas, je suis trop impatiente. Je pose mes lèvres sur sa peau chaude. J'embrasse sa clavicule, descends jusqu'à ses seins. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, l'attache de son soutien-gorge se trouve devant et non derrière. Je la défais sans plus attendre et je me jette, affamée, sur sa poitrine. Elle hoquette de plaisir lorsque je prends l'un de ses monts érigés en bouche. Ses mains attrapent mes cheveux et elle me maintient contre sa poitrine. Je devine à ses gémissements qu'elle aime ce que je lui fais, je lèche, suce et mordille. Finalement je délaisse ses seins pour descendre plus bas. J'atteins son ventre plat et musclé et je m'y attarde un peu pour faire durer l'anticipation. Je m'agenouille devant elle.

 _-Princesse...je n'en peux plus..._ C'est à son tour de supplier pour ma plus grande satisfaction.

Décidant que j'ai assez joué avec elle, je consens à accéder à sa demande. Je remonte sa jupe sur ses hanches et me débarrasse de son sous-vêtement. J'embrasse l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses mains toujours dans mes cheveux me dirigent légèrement plus haut. Je la laisse me guider. Ma langue recueille son humidité. Elle soupire et je recommence. Je passe l'une de ses jambes sur mon épaule pour avoir un meilleur accès. Je repense au mot qu'elle a employé tout à l'heure, « dévorer », oui. C'est exactement ce que je fais. Je suis insatiable, affamée, sa saveur me rend folle et j'en veux toujours plus. Ma langue entame une merveilleuse danse sur son intimité.

 _-Encore ! Oui ! Ne t'arrête pas !_

Ses suppliques me forcent à donner le meilleur de moi même et cela semble lui convenir. Je sens ses jambes se mettre à trembler, elle se contracte et bientôt elle explose sous mes coups de langue. Je la regarde au moment de l'abandon. Elle est magnifique, le visage marqué par le plaisir.

Je me relève, satisfaite à mon tour de lui avoir procurer du plaisir. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et respire son odeur, le nez contre son cou. Elle me caresse doucement les cheveux pendant que son autre bras m'entoure, me serrant contre elle.

 _-Tu pourrais venir chez moi, on reprendrait ce qu'on a commencé._

Bien que la proposition soit tentante, je sais que je dois refuser.

 _-Mes amies doivent se demander où je suis passée._

Je me dégage à contre-cœur de son étreinte. Je pose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de m'éloigner.

 _-Puissions-nous nous retrouver, Princesse._

 _-Puissions-nous nous retrouver, Étrangère._

Je me détourne d'elle et pars rejoindre mes amies.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il vient de se passer. Si je n'ai pas tout rêvé. Non ce n'est pas une hallucination de mon esprit, je sens encore son souffle contre mon cou, ses mains sur mon corps. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé, moi la jeune fille sage je viens de m'envoyer en l'air sauvagement contre un mur dans une boîte de nuit. Je souris face à cette pensé. Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre cela un jour et pourtant je suis heureuse que ça ce soit passé.

Je repère mes amies qui n'ont pas remarqué ma longue absence, sûrement à cause de l'alcool. La soirée se finit à l'appartement. Très tard dans la nuit ou très tôt le matin selon le point de vue, nous nous écroulons de fatigue. Octavia prend le canapé, pendant que Raven rejoint sa chambre et que je me glisse dans mes draps en repensant à ma soirée de dingue et surtout à ma belle inconnue.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Après un dimanche à rattraper mon manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente, le lundi matin arrive finalement. Je ne suis pas tout à fait remise de ma folle nuit mais je me lève malgré tout sans rechigner lorsque mon réveil sonne à 8h. Raven a un peu moins de motivation mais après lui avoir sauté dessus pour qu'elle se réveille enfin, elle part s'habiller en me traitant de tout les noms.

J'observe ma tenue avant de partir, une jean confortable et une tunique légère. Il risque de faire chaud aujourd'hui, l'été est bientôt là. Raven sort enfin de la salle de bain et nous partons au travail.

Le trajet se fait à pied, pas besoin de voiture, seulement une quinzaine de minutes de marche. Ma colocataire me charie tout le long. J'ai fait l'erreur de leur raconter dans les moindre détails ma folle partie de jambes en l'air. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de leur dire tout ça, je devais vraiment être complètement bourrée.

 _-Mais tu compte au moins la revoir?_ Me demande-t-elle.

 _-Non, en plus je ne connais rien d'elle, même pas son prénom._ Je réponds en essayant de cacher ma déception.

Après tout c'était mon idée de garder nos identités mutuelles secrètes. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même.

 _-C'est vraiment stupide ! En plus d'après ce que tu as dit c'est un super coup !_

Je hausse les épaules sans répondre. Nous arrivons devant le bâtiment qui abrite la société pour laquelle nous travaillons, **Woods Corporation**.

Nous montons directement au 15ème étage sans passer par nos bureaux respectifs, une réunion nous attend. Je m'occupe du marketing tandis que Raven est plus tournée vers la conception des nouvelles technologies de l'entreprise. Nous repérons Octavia, avocate assistante de la compagnie.

 _-Vous êtes au courant de la nouvelle ?_ Nous demande-t-elle sans même nous dire bonjour.

 _-On vient d'arriver O, donc non._ Répond Raven, agacée de ne pas connaître les derniers potins avant tout le monde.

 _-Le patron va nous présenter sa fille, elle prend la tête du service marketing !_ S'exclame Octavia. _C'est franchement un canon en plus._

 _-Depuis quand tu t'intéresse aux filles toi ?_ Taquine Raven. _Et puis je pensais que le patron n'avait qu'une fille, Anya, la directrice de ton département._

 _-Les filles ne m'intéresse pas mais je sais apprécier la beauté féminine Raven ! Et pour ta gouverne , le grand patron à deux filles._ Dit Octavia en tirant la langue à la latina.

Je rigole devant leur gaminerie. En fait, maintenant que Octavia en parle, c'est vrai qu'il me semble avoir entendu que Titus avait trois enfants, Anya, Lincoln et une autre fille. Je me dirige vers la salle de réunion pendant que mes deux amies me suivent en se chamaillant.

Je vois Titus, le chef de l'entreprise, parler à une jeune femme. Elle est de dos, assez grande, fine avec de longs cheveux bruns. Elle me semble familière sans que je ne saisisse pourquoi.

 _-Ah vous êtes là !_ S'exlame Titus en me voyant. _Venez que je vous présente votre nouveau chef de service._

La jeune femme se retourne et le choc me saisit. Dites moi que je rêve. Je suis encore dans mon lit c'est ça ?

 _-Je vous présente ma fille, Lexa Woods. Elle sera votre nouveau patron au service marketing._ Titus poursuit sans remarquer ma mine stupéfaite. _Lexa, voici Clarke Griffin, elle sera désormais sous tes ordres. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. Bon passons à notre réunion._

Titus claque dans ses mains ce qui me sort de ma transe.

Je n'arrive pas à la croire. Ma nouvelle patronne n'est autre que ma belle étrangère.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous! je sais que j'ai dit qu'il n 'y aurait sûrement pas de suite mais vu que beaucoup me l'ont demandé...j'ai fait un effort. Voici donc la suite des aventures de Clarke et de sa belle étrangère ;)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La réunion se passe sans encombre, outre le fait que je suis totalement perdue dans mes pensés. Je ne fais absolument pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi, je suis comme dissociée de mon environnement. A l'exception près que je ne peux empêcher mon regard de se tourner vers ma nouvelle patronne, assise presque en face de moi, toutes les 30 secondes environs. Quant à elle, rien ne semble la perturber. Elle reste d'un calme olympien comme si de rien n'était. C'est peut être après tout ce qu'elle ressent, absolument rien. Le week-end dernier ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid. Vu sa réputation sulfureuse ce n'est pas étonnant. Les gens parlent dans une entreprise, chacun y allant de son petit potin, et les brides de conversations la mentionnant dont je me souviens ne sont pas des plus élogieuses. Une séductrice arrogante sans cœur.  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela tombe sur moi ? Si c'est une punition divine pour m'être envoyée en l'air avec une parfaite inconnue, je la trouve un peu sévère tout de même.

Octavia me donne un coup de pied sous la table en fronçant les sourcilles. Elle a deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je lui fais signe de ne pas s'inquiéter et tente de m'intéresser à la réunion. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de mettre qui que ce soit au courant de ce que je viens de découvrir. J'ai déjà assez de mal à y croire moi même. Quelques minutes plus tard je sens mon téléphone vibrer, je jette un rapide coup d'œil discrètement. Mon amie insiste mais je me borne à rester dans mon silence. Ce qu'elle peut être agaçante et têtue. Un nouveau coup atteint mon tibia. Je réprime un râle de douleur puis décide de lui rendre la pareille. Sauf qu'évidemment avec ma chance, ce n'est pas elle que je touche. Et pire encore, ce n'est autre que Lexa Woods qui récolte le coup destiné à mon amie. Elle grimace de douleur en me regardant avec incompréhension. Je détourne vite le regard, faisant mine de rien. Cependant je me mets à rougir comme une tomate. GENIAL.

Titus annonce la fin de la réunion et par conséquence de mon calvaire. Je me lève précipitamment et sors en trombe de la salle de conférence sous le regard médusé de Raven. Malgré ma fuite, je peux voir un sourire taquin sur les lèvres de mon amante d'une nuit. La garce ! Elle s'amuse de la situation. Je file jusqu'à mon bureau, je demande à la secrétaire qu'on ne me dérange pas puis m'enferme. Je me plonge dans mes dossiers en essayant d'oublier toute cette affreuse affaire.

Le travail me fait du bien, je ne vois pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce que la porte de mon bureau ne s'ouvre avec fracas. Non mais quelle impolitesse, la personne ne sait pas toquer à une porte ou quoi ?

 _-J'ai appris dès le plus jeune âge les bases de la politesse mademoiselle Griffin je vous assure._ Annonce une voix que je ne reconnais que trop bien.

La gène m'envahit lorsque je me rends compte que j'ai énoncé mes pensés à voix haute. Je bafouille une excuse. Je lève les yeux vers elle. Toujours aussi belle, avec en plus une aura d'autorité carrément irrésistible.

-C _essez donc de gober les mouches et remettez vous au travail, vous êtes en retard pour le dossier Arkadia. Je le veux au plus tard demain soir sur mon bureau._ M'ordonne-t-elle d'une voix cassante en repartant sans omettre de claquer la porte de mon bureau.

Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Et comment cela je gobais les mouches ? Je peste intérieurement contre elle. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'est son problème. Je sens déjà que je vais détester travailler avec elle.  
J'ai mené ma petite enquête sur elle. Son parcourt est vraiment impressionnant. Majeur de promotion d'une des meilleurs écoles de commerce, elle a travaillé des années à l'étranger avant de revenir à New-York dans l'entreprise familiale. A à peine 27 ans, c'est déjà une femme d'affaire accomplie et redoutable. Cependant il y a une ombre au tableau, selon ce que j'ai pu lire, elle a vraiment un sale caractère, ce que j'ai pu constater à mes dépends. Pourtant samedi soir elle semblait si charmante, taquine, prévenante à sa façon. Je hausse les épaules en me remettant au boulot, si je veux tenir le délais impossible qu'elle m'a imposé il va falloir que je saute ma pause déjeuné.

Après quelques heures de concentration je décide de faire une petite pause. Je prends mon téléphone et lis mes messages. Plusieurs appels manqués d'Octavia et Raven, des sms paniqués de mes meilleurs amies. Je prends le temps de les rassurer, il ne manquerait plus que l'une d'elle ne débarque telle une furie dans mon bureau. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir mais n'y prête pas attention, ça doit sûrement être Harper, la secrétaire, à qui j'ai demandé de m'apporter un petit truc à grignoter.

 _-Nous n'avons pas vraiment la même définition du mot « travail » je pense mademoiselle Griffin. A moins que textoter avec vos amis n'est un quelconque rapport avec le dossier Arkadia je vous conseille de cesser de lambiner._

Encore cette voix cassante et pourtant si sensuelle qui provoque des frissons dans tout mon corps. Elle ressort sans même me laisser le temps de répondre. Non mais elle m'espionne ou quoi ? J'ai été irréprochable toute la journée et elle choisit toujours les pires moments pour venir dans mon bureau. J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant de 5 ans prise sur le fait alors qu'elle engloutissait en secret la réserve de bonbons.  
Je me replonge dans mon dossier, déterminée à ne plus lui laisser la joie de me réprimander.  
Lorsque je sors enfin la tête du dossier Arkadia, la nuit est presque tombée. Ma montre m'indique 21h passé. J'ai bien avancé mais je sens déjà le savon que va me passer Raven en me voyant rentrer si tard.  
Je range mes affaires en prévenant mon amie que je suis sur le chemin de retour. Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Vide. Parfait, je ne suis pas d'humeur à converser avec mes collègues de toute façon. En même temps, vu l'heure tardive, il aurait été étrange de croiser qui que ce soit.

Alors que les portes se ferment, une voix me crie de retenir l'ascenseur. Je m'exécute distraitement en lisant les derniers sms que m'ont envoyé Raven et Octavia.

 _-Encore sur votre mobile ? Vous ne le lâchez donc jamais mademoiselle Griffin ?_

Je pense réellement que je suis maudite. J'ai dû être une criminelle dans une autre vie, c'est impossible sinon d'avoir un karma aussi pourri. Je soupire et lève mon regard sur mon interlocutrice.

 _-Bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, j'ai dû prévenir ma colocataire que je rentrais tard à cause d'un dossier que je dois rendre dans des délais impossible. Vous voyez sûrement de quoi je parle mademoiselle Woods._ Je réplique sèchement, lassée de ces piques injustes.

 _-Peut être que si vous vous montriez aussi assidue dans votre travail que vous l'êtes à discuter avec vos copines, vous ne trouveriez pas mon délais impossible à tenir._ Contra la belle brune avec un sourire sournois. _Je n'aurais ainsi, peut être pas subit votre attaque ce matin à la réunion._

Son sourire devient taquin, ses yeux verts magnifiques sont joueurs. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 _-Un spasme musculaire m'a soudainement prise, vous m'en voyez navrée mademoiselle Woods._ Ces mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

C'est comme si nous étions revenues à ce fameux soir. Elle semble à nouveau joueuse et non froide et absolument énervante.

Je la vois s'approcher de moi lentement. Elle tend son bras, sa main effleure ma peau, ma respiration se fait plus rapide. J'entends un bip et me rends compte qu'elle a arrêté l'ascenseur.

 _-Peut être pourrais-je t'aider à te détendre pour éviter que cela ne recommence._ Susurre-t-elle en fixant mes lèvres.

La tension est palpable, nous sommes très proches l'une de l'autre. L'envie de l'embrasser me prend subitement. Elle est sublime dans son tailleur noir mettant en valeur ses formes délicieuses. Son odeur enivrante m'envoûte, mais ceux sont ses yeux qui m'ensorcellent le plus. Ses émeraudes me fixent avec tant d'envie que je sens une chaleur suspecte imprégner ma petite culotte.  
Ma patronne n'est plus, c'est mon étrangère qui est devant moi à présent. Elle s'approche plus encore et vient se nicher dans mon cou. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur ma peau délicate. Un frisson de plaisir s'empare de moi. Je perçois sa langue poindre contre mon épiderme, je gémis sans pouvoir me contrôler. Je ne remarque même pas que l'ascenseur se remet en mouvement, je suis totalement concentrée sur elle.

 _-Je n'ai fait que penser à toi, à ton goût sur ma langue, tes soupires de plaisir, ta façon de t'accrocher à moi alors que je te prenais contre ce mur._ Me murmure-t-elle avant de venir mordiller le lobe de mon oreille ce qui me fait fermer les yeux. Le désir me tord le ventre. J'ai envie d'elle, même si elle m'a fait vivre un enfer toute la journée, j'ai désespérément envie de sentir ses mains parcourir mon corps.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrent et je la vois partir comme si de rien n'était, me laissant seule et frustrée.

Putain mais c'était quoi CA ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, je vous ai fait attendre et j'en suis désolée. J'ai prévu de m'y mettre sérieusement pour que vous ayez la suite rapidement ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le retour jusqu'à mon appartement se passa dans un brouillard de confusion totale. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé, enfin si bien sûr, j'ai très bien saisi que j'ai failli m'envoyer en l'air avec ma patronne dans l'ascenseur de **Woods Corporation** , mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça a failli m'arriver et surtout POURQUOI elle est partie sans finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Je dois dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, alors que je marche dans les rues de New York, que je suis en feu. Elle a allumé un brasier ardent qui ne souhaite visiblement pas diminuer d'intensité. Non contente de m'asticoter toute la journée à surgir dans mon bureau pour m'asséner ses remarques acerbes, il a fallut en plus qu'elle me laisse sur ma faim après m'avoir chauffer dans l'ascenseur. Un ascenseur ! Je suis mortifiée, j'espère qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra ou tout du moins que personne ne nous regardait.  
J'aperçois enfin mon immeuble et m'engouffre par la porte. J'évite soigneusement l'ascenseur, trop de souvenir risque de ressurgir et je n'ai absolument pas besoin de cela maintenant. Je monte donc les marches rapidement jusqu'à mon appartement. Je déverrouille la porte puis pénètre chez moi.  
Le salon-cuisine est plongé dans le noir ce qui me soulage, je ne suis pas prête à subir les interrogations de ma colocataire. Nul doute qu' Octavia a dû lui parler de mon étrange comportement lors de la réunion de ce matin.  
J'allume la lampe puis rejoint la partie cuisine, je suis affamée. Évidemment ce n'est pas de nourriture dont j'ai faim mais plutôt d'une belle brune. Je chasse rapidement cette pensée, tentant de repousser la scène de l'ascenseur loin dans mon esprit. Mon corps a beau être totalement charmé par cette délicieuse créature, mon cerveau lui, est loin d'être conquis. Malgré mes efforts pour m'occuper l'esprit je n'y parviens pas et j'accumule boulette sur boulette. Je me brûle avec le rebord de la poêle alors que je tente pitoyablement de me faire cuire un steak haché, je manque de casser un verre lorsque par inattention je me retourne pour attraper un sachet de légumes congelés. Raven déteste ma façon de m'alimenter mais je n'ai pas le temps, avec mon travail très prenant, de cuisiner autre chose que des choses basiques. De toute façon je suis une véritable catastrophe aux fourneaux, je suis capable de brûler des pâtes.  
Mon cerveau tourne toujours à cent à l'heure je me pose énormément de questions. Comment une personne peut-elle être aussi différente d'un moment à l'autre ? Elle passe du froid au chaud en un claquement de secondes. Je me repasse mon horrible journée en boucle dans la tête. Ma patronne est insupportable aucun doute la dessus, mais ma belle étrangère est taquine, joueuse, totalement craquante. Le seul point commun entre ces deux personnalités est son incroyable sex-appeal.  
Sans que je ne contrôle rien mon corps, qui s'était jusque là quelque peu calmé, recommence à bouillir d'envie pour cette fille. Le désir me saisit à nouveau. Je débarrasse rapidement mon assiette sans faire la vaisselle, tant pis cela attendra demain. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, une douche froide me fera le plus grand bien. Je me déshabille rapidement et entre dans la cabine de douche. Je fais couler l'eau. Elle est froide, ce qui me va parfaitement. Néanmoins elle se réchauffe petit à petit et mon esprit s'égare encore. Je repense à cette soirée en boîte, à sa façon de m'embrasser, de me toucher. D'elles même, mes mains glissent sensuellement le long de mon corps alors que j'imagine que ceux sont celles de mon étrangère.  
« _Je n'ai fait que penser à toi, à ton goût sur ma langue, tes soupires de plaisir, ta façon de t'accrocher à moi alors que je te prenais contre ce mur »_ ses mots résonnent en moi. Ma main droite vient se perdre entre mes cuisses alors que je repense à son souffle dans mon cou, ses lèvres sur ma peau. Le plaisir se répand rapidement et j'accélère les cercles de mon majeur sur mon centre du plaisir. Les yeux fermés, je m'abandonne totalement à mes fantasmes. Je l'imagine avec moi dans cette douche, sa poitrine collée à mon dos, un bras passé autour de ma taille pour me retenir pendant que de l'autre elle me caresse habillement. Mon souffle de plus en plus court, je gémis sans me retenir. L'orgasme me frappe soudainement et me vide de mes forces. Je prends encore quelques minutes pour retrouver mes esprits, coupe l'eau puis sors de la douche. Je me sèche rapidement et rejoins mon lit. Épuisée, je sombre dans le sommeil.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Depuis l'incident de l'ascenseur, c'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de l'appeler, rien d'autre ne s'est produit. Depuis deux semaines je me plonge corps et âme dans mon boulot. Ma patronne semble prendre un malin plaisir à me noyer sous les dossiers « urgents » ne me laissant aucune minute de répit. Le pire est qu'elle ne se gêne pas pour venir plusieurs fois par jour dans mon bureau, me prenant presque à chaque fois par surprise, pour me lancer quelques remarques acerbes. « _Vous devriez dormir plus tôt, vous semblez particulièrement fatiguée ce matin mademoiselle Griffin »_ , _« Cessez donc de lambiner à la fenêtre, vous avez du travail en retard »_ , « _Encore sur votre téléphone ? Je vais finir par vous le confisquer mademoiselle Griffin ! »_. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y prend pour être si silencieuse mais c'est vraiment très perturbant de se faire réprimander alors qu'on ne s'y attend pas. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être une enfant qu'on surveille à chaque instant, c'est épuisant.  
Le plus déroutant n'est pas son comportement de tyran, non. Ça encore je pourrais m'y faire, mon précédent patron n'était pas des plus affables. Un vieux macho qui me prenait pour sa secrétaire personnelle, j'ai appris rapidement à faire fit de ses remarques et ses commentaires. Le plus étrange avec Lexa Woods ceux sont ces moments où au contraire elle semble douce et prévenante à mon égare.  
Plusieurs fois j'ai retrouvé sur mon bureau un café ou bien une sucrerie après avoir dû m'absenter dans un autre service pour régler une affaire. J'ai remercié Harper pour ces attentions mais elle m'a assuré qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire de qui ces présents venaient mais j'ai ma petite idée sur la question.  
A de nombreuses reprises elle a retenu l'ascenseur pour moi alors que nous n'étions plus que toutes les deux. Elle avait ce petit sourire espiègle qui me fait craquer et cette lueur de malice au fond des yeux, mais elle n'a plus tenter de m'approcher indécemment. C'est devenu une sorte de rituel et j'avoue que j'apprécie ces petits moments avec elle même si nous ne faisons que nous échanger des banalités.  
A chaque fois que j'y repense je suis à la fois soulagée et déçue. Je me sens perdue et lorsque la nuit je cherche à m'endormir pour récupérer de ma longue journée de travail, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à l'énigme qu'est Lexa Woods.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _-«_ ' _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play, And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. I shake it off, I shake it off »_.

Je suis réveillée par mon alarme, Taylor Swift dans les oreilles, j'ouvre lentement mes yeux. Je récupère mon téléphone afin de couper la sonnerie et souffle en regardant l'heure. 7H45. Ce boulot va me tuer, je déteste me lever tôt. Heureusement nous sommes vendredi et j'aurais tout le week end pour me reposer. Je me dépêche de sortir de mon lit pour ne pas être en retard. Je me prépare rapidement puis me rends à la cuisine. Je me sers un grand bol de céréales lorsque je vois ma colocataire passer le pas de la porte avec les vêtements de la vieille.

 _-Une petite marche de la honte Raven ?_ Je rigole franchement.

Mon amie est une fêtarde invétérée depuis le lycée et je ne suis pas surprise de la surprendre de si bon matin alors qu'elle a découché.

 _-Sans commentaire Griffin...j'ai un de ces mal de tête !_ Me répond-elle en se dirigeant vers la cafetière. _Tu es rentrée tard hier soir, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu t'es fait coincée dans ton bureau par sexy Woods ?_ Ajoute mon amie sur le ton de la rigolade.

Malgré moi, je me mets à rougir furieusement. Je me détourne rapidement d'elle, feignant de chercher du lait dans le frigo.

 _-He... non non, j'avais juste beaucoup de boulot._ Je tente de répondre pitoyablement.

 _-Tu me caches quelque chose !_

Je ne lui ai pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux semaines. D'habitude je raconte tout à ma meilleur amie mais là je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai préféré le garder pour moi.

 _-Mais non pas du tout ! J'ai un gros dossier à rendre pour aujourd'hui j' ai même pas eu le temps de manger hier midi._ Je me justifie rapidement, mais je sais déjà que mon amie ne me lâchera pas.

 _-Tu mens Clarke ! Ta voix monte dans les aiguës je te signale._ _Maintenant balance ou j'appelle Octavia._ Me menace-t-elle.

Je sais parfaitement qu'elle en serait capable et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de subir l'interrogatoire d'Octavia, elle est bien pire que Raven, autant choisir le moindre mal. Alors je décide de tout lui raconter, l'identité de ma belle étrangère, mes horribles journées de boulot mais aussi les petites attentions de ma patrone et surtout la scène de l'ascenseur. Je vois la mâchoire de mon amie s'ouvrir au fil de mon récit, elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles et je la comprends, il y avait tellement peu de chance pour que mon coup d'un soir engendre tout ce foutoir.

 _-Et qu'as tu décidé de faire maintenant ?_ Me demande-t-elle doucement comprenant que je suis perdue.

 _-Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé je suppose et me concentrer sur mon travail._ Je réponds, même si je sais que je vais avoir du mal à m'y tenir.

 _-Mais tu ne penses pas que toi...et elle ? Enfin je veux dire, peut être que quelque chose de sérieux pourrait en découler._

Je ne suis pas stupide, même si Raven pense que c'est possible, je suis de mon côté plus que dubitative. Déjà, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis deux semaines, et encore lorsque je dis « connaître », disons plutôt que je la connais charnellement et que ça s'arrête là. Je ne sais rien d'elle si ce n'est ce qu'une employée sait sur sa boss. Nous n'avons jamais eu de conversation personnelle et ça me va très bien. Enfin ... je crois. En plus son caractère exécrable m'insupporte réellement. Il est certain que cette fille m'attire mais je préfère ne pas risquer mon boulot que j'adore juste pour une histoire de jambes en l'air pouvant hypothétiquement finir bien. Les risques sont trop grands. Je fais part de mon avis à Raven puis je suis obligée de partir car mon téléphone annonce 8h35. Elle me promet qu'elle sera présente pour moi si je veux en parler.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

J'arrive 10 minutes en avance, Harper mon assistante n'est pas encore là mais elle ne saurait tarder. Je me dirige vers la salle de détente pour me prendre un café. Je pourrais très bien boire mon café chez moi comme tout le monde, mais celui de la compagnie est bien meilleur et j'aime arriver un peu en avance juste pour en profiter.  
Je mets en route la machine à café et attends tranquillement que le liquide coule dans ma tasse. Je vois du coin de l'œil que quelqu'un pénètre dans la pièce. Je n'y prête pas réellement attention jusqu'à ce que cette personne ferme la porte. Je fronce les sourcilles, cette pièce est toujours ouverte. Je m'apprête à me retourner lorsqu'une voix retentit.

 _-Vous êtes bien matinale mademoiselle Griffin._

Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y prend, mais le ton de sa voix me fait frissonner. Comment fait-elle pour insuffler dans une phrase si banale une sensualité à couper le souffle.

 _-J'aime arriver en avance pour prendre un café. Seule._ Je précise au cas où elle n'aurait pas compris mon envie d'isolement.

 _-Vous permettrez, j'en suis sûre, que je vous tienne compagnie._ Elle semble glaciale, rigide dans son tailleur pantalon impeccable, néanmoins je perçois une lueur d'espièglerie dans ses yeux verts.

Elle s'approche de moi pour se servir à son tour une tasse. Nos corps s'effleurent presque, je suis certaine qu'elle l'a fait exprès pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

 _-Mais certainement. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix._ Je marmonne cette dernière phrase entre mes dents mais malheureusement elle a dû m'entendre.

 _-En effet, j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire Clarke._ Me dit-elle dans un souffle avant de se détourner de moi et sortir de la pièce.

Je reste un moment immobile, la respiration coupée. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne parlait pas du café lorsqu'elle a sorti cette phrase. Le ton sur lequel elle à prononcer mon prénom ne fait aucun doute sur l'objet de sa convoitise. J'ai saisi sans soucis le double sens et je ne peux m'empêcher de fantasmer sur une multitude de scènes où elle pourrait obtenir ce qu'elle voudrait.

A savoir...moi.


End file.
